Stewart Azazel
Stewart Azazel is a major character who appears in: Kingtangapolo. A bizarre man who lost himself in his own chain of lies. Appearance Azazel is described as very pale and ill looking, not because he's a vampire, but because he's been eating nothing but blood for several years. Synopsis History Azazel lived alone with his father in a small elf town, but, on one fateful night, everyone was slaughtered and sucked dry by a band of vampires, and just as he was about to meet his end, he was able to convince them that he was a vampire too and would soon enough join their ranks. After several reports of vampire attacks in a region of Adron, Prince Xander took his trusty team of tacticians to their lair and battled with them. Azazel hid from the fight and convinced them that he was in fact a good vampire, then agreed to join the party. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 0: Prologue Azazel was apart of the group of tacticians that Xander had assist him in taking Queen Wulow to the secret exit, which turned out to be broken. Xander tried to quickly think of an alternative escape route, but his mother sacrificed herself by using her magic to teleport Xander and his allies away from Adron altogether. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Queen Wulow had used the last of her power to teleport Azazel and his companions to Gubby, a small country just west of Adron, where they hid for a week formulating a plan to reclaim their country. The party came to the shared conclusion that they won't be able to defeat the Yuchanean Army on their own and they'd need sufficient help, so they went to Highland Springs, the capital city, in search for the kings help. As they entered the found a peculiar dog with a knife in its mouth with a strange emblem on the bottom. Urmok-Bill Orctribe recognised the emblem on the bottom and informed the rest of the party that it belonged to a legendary thief that, in many reports, was said to have a trusty canine companion. Prince Xander seemingly saw use in the dog, so he allowed it join his party under the supervision of Azazel, who convinced the dog it was a vampire. Borrorish would later find a light hammer that he would go onto gift Azazel, convincing him that it was actually a flute, dubbing it the Flute Hammer. Finally, the party approached the castle and met with Marco Forsyth, the soldier guarding the doors at the time, so Azazel proceeded to grab the back of his head and lean into his ear and say, "mate, you're a vampire." Forsyth then seemingly had a great epiphany and joined the Adron Knights' cause. They entered the castle and spoke with King Mikropenis, asking him for spare soldiers so that they could go onto reclaim Adron. Though Mikropenis was a definite ally to Zangfa, during his rule, he was unable to spare any soldiers. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside, so everyone went to the balcony to inspect and they found a group of bandits approaching the castle. Prince Xander had everyone move out and take positions in the city and King Mikropenis assembled his best three warriors to join Xander's men. Borrorish and Azazel then rushed to the front gates and hid in nearby trees, awaiting the arrival of the bandits. Borrorish layed down a puddle of acid, then demanded the gates be opened. A single bandit charged through and stood in the puddle and instantly died from an onslaught of attacks from the pair. Azazel left his position after a while to turn into a bird and fly over the army undetected and land behind the chief of the crew, Kairen. Azazel tried to burst the water in his body out of him to instantly kill him, but the spell failed and he was left out in the open. Kairen then took out his mighty greatsword and swung it down at Stewart, who was just able to dodge in time, but the sword left a giant crater in the ground through immense power alone. Fearing for his life, Azazel called Boner over to distract Kairen, while he turned into a flea and tried to enter Kairen's asshole. It took two attempts, but he finally got inside, where he began to transmogrify into what he believed a bear looked like (according to Xander's description of one), which turned out to be a bear-sized mole. After turning out victorious in the battle, King Mikropenis thanked the Adron Knights for their bravery and had Sugma Bolls, Ming Mong, and Don Cheadle fully join them. Azazel then convinced Mikropenis that he was a vampire too, but had not anticipated he would jump off the balcony to turn into a bat, as a result Mikropenis II was crowned the new king and the Adron Knights set off to Adron again. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 2: Rival Factions The Adron Knights were on their travels, nearing the border of Gubby and Valm. They passed Vtoroy, where they planned to stay the night and restock on supplies and rest for the night. Everyone went out to help support the army, so Speedy Dragon, Stewart Azazel, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe, with nothing to do, went into the bar to get a well-deserved drink. Azazel then met with a young woman, Ping, who was playing table tennis by herself (by running to each end of the table to hit the ball). The two had played a match together, with Azazel turning out victorious, so Ping demanded she join the Adron Knights, so that she could try beat him again.The party exited the bar, so Azazel went to a nearby african american smiths in hopes of purchasing a light crossbow. His search was fruitful and he found one for GP25, but the seller explained to Stewart that he may very well need it as the nearby red and yellow factions have been causing more of a ruckus than usual, and aim to make this location their next battlefield. Azazel thanked the african american smith for the information, before returning to the inn with the others to sleep for the night. The party were all awoken by the trumpets of battle, so they all rushed out to investigate. Stewart took Xander, Speedy, Borrorish, and Urmok-Bill to the african american smiths and asked the Jim Henson Man to re-explain the current situation to them. Xander asked him for his aid if he could spare it, and so they moved out for battle at once. When they exited the town, they saw two armies marching up towards each other. Stewart Azazel swam across the river to take off his white under-shirt and use it as a white flag to surrender, as each faction thought that the Adron Knights were backup for the other team. Only the yellow faction noticed, and after a brief discussion about the Geneva conventions, a soldier was sent out to discuss terms with him, so he explained that he and his allies were a third party that had nothing to do with the battle, he also enquired as to why the two were fighting. The soldier then sang the song Harley's Poo Yeah, which was a brief summary of the battle. Stewart barely understood what that meant, and tried to interpret the song. From what he had gathered, the yellow faction seemed to like the song, but the red faction didn't, so he returned to Xander, explaining that they should ally with the yellow faction. Battle finally ensued and Stewart flew out into the middle of the battlefield and supported the yellow faction there. The leader of the red faction, fearing for the lives of his men, ordered that everyone retreat, while he stayed behind to give them more time. He charged at the Adron Knights alone, prepared to die, only to be slept by Borrorish. They took him to a nearby forest and then interrogated him, when he finally awoke. They asked why he was fighting the yellow faction to begin with, so Daikon pondered and replied with simply his father, knowing no other explanation. Stewart Azazel took pity on Bailey and asked him if he knew the legend of the vampire, causing him to retell the story of how his father died during battle against them, then Azazel proceeded to convince Daikon that he was now a vampire, but Juniper arrived and congratulated the party for capturing Daikon only to stab him with her sword. Angered Stewart Azazel used an illusion to make it look like he was flying in the air and then hissed at her. She laughed at his 'funny little trick', then returned to her camp to retrieve a reward for the party. Barely clinging to life, Daikon was recruited, and with two of his subordinates, they set off for Valm. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 3: Halloween 2019 After a long 15 days, the Adron Knights made it into Valm and stopped by a town to hopefully settle for the night, only to find it completely desolate. Stewart, Xander, Borrorish, Speedy Dragon, and Urmok-Bill Orctribe had a search around and found a costume store in the village, so they went in to see if anyone was there, only to find noone, but they did find costumes up for the taking, so they got dressed up he went as Nosferatu. They exited in their costumes then went to the nearby church, where he prayed to Muck Fish in hopes that he may cure himself of his sins, then jumped up and told his vampire followers that he's not a vampire anymore, because of divine intervention, so Forsyth asked if he wanted to be one and again and he said 'sure mate, why not?', so he actually bit him, but nothing really happened, because none of them were actually vampires and he then made Forsyth the new lead alpha vampire. Xander then looked over the hill and saw a castle with flashing lights, so he turned in the opposite direction and walked off with Stewart and Jackurai only to find an old woman, who said hello to them, but Sam interrupted her and asked if she'd enchant his little weapon, then she said she only handles big weapons, so he attacked her. After killing her, he put her on his back and followed Speedy, who ran to the lights at the castle, hoping it was some sort of rave. When they arrived at the castle, Stewart was 'just vibing', until he saw the noblewoman, who was a refined lady of 50, so he went to the top of the stairs and shouted 'is anyone dressed as Harry Hill?' Jackurai Sam put his hand up and said 'yes, I am dressed as Harry Hill from Harry Hill's TV Burp!', so Azazel invited him into a closet and Sam just took his clothes off saying, 'yeah dude, I can't really be bothered fighting you for this', so he came back downstairs and tried to seduce the noblewoman, but got kicked in the balls, so he went to the top of the stairs again and shouted 'is anyone dressed as Paddy McGuinness?' Two guys put their hands up and said 'yes, I am dressed as Paddy McGuinness from Take Me Out!', so he invited them into a closet and told them to take off their clothes, which they did, leaving four men in the closet chugging chug jugs, but Jackurai Sam decided to just follow him out this time, so they used their combined powers to entice the noblewoman into watching all seasons of Take Me Out with them, which they started to do, until Sam tried to stab her with his javelin, she screamed, so Stewart tried to shoot her with his crossbow, and he missed, hitting Sam. The noblewoman ran out of the room screaming, so they pursued her shooting at her, causing her to crash through the stairs onto the dancefloor. They went down as everyone just watched them come down and drag her body up the stairs, while she was kicking and screaming, so to shut her up Sam jammed his thumbs into her eyes, killing her. Two guards rushed in and tackled the pair and prepared to handcuff them, but Forsyth ran up and tackled one of the guards, but Stewart told him to just go back to the dancefloor. Borrorish proceeded to then aim his acid splash at a chandelier above the dancefloor as a distraction, but it didn't go high enough and just fell on Forsyth's face, burning it off near completely. Startled, the guards loosened their grip on the pair, so Sam seized the opportunity and convinced everyone that it was just an elaborate prank and started making the noblewoman dance like a puppet. Her husband came over laughing, saying 'good prank honey, it was quite scary', but she suddenly bit into his throat and revealed that she had turned into a zombie. Then many of the guests started turning into zombies, so the Adron Knights took action and started fighting the monsters. Suddenly, a pale woman in all black smashed through the windows above and slashed through a group of zombies to get upstairs and head towards the noblewoman's bedroom. Curious, Stewart pursued and found that the dead old lady Sam had was actually a vampire and was strangling the pale woman in black, so Stewart tried to fill the room up with water, but was only able to created a small puddle. Noticing himm, the old lady threw the pale woman at Jackurai, who had just arrived, causing him to faint, then punched Azazel in the gut. Urmok-Bill peered through the door and asked her what she's doing and if she wanted to go dance. She was persuaded well-enough and followed him, only to be hit on the head by Borrorish, then cut in half with Xander's sword which was coated with garlic, causing her to melt instantly. Victorious the party walked out and found that Forsyth had led an attack, killing the majority of zombies, which Stewart scolded him for, since he should've been able to kill them all as a true leader of the vampires, but the old lady crawled behind him and bit him on the neck with her dying breath, causing him to spasm on the floor. Forsyth chuckled and said, 'gee. It sure is a good thing you're already a vampire, otherwise that could've probably killed you.' Kingtangapolo - Chapter 4: Return of the Orctribe After a week of travel, the Adron Knights made their way to Mount Kokunbal, where they rested for a bit. Quickly they noticed that there was a post-office, so Urmok-Bill, Azazel, and Jackurai Sam entered in. He asked the girl working there if they had any plasticine, so he spent GP 2000 on 1kg of plasticine and later some more by the bucket-full, because he wanted to construct the Lightning McQueen on Urmok-Bill's birthday card that he'd just recieved. He went to the nearby church to see if they could steal some eyes from the priest or something for his Lightning McQueen. He was met with a beautiful, young looking nun woman with anime eyes (just they eyes Stewart was looking for). He asked her for her eyes, but she explained that she was in despair, as her sister had been kidnapped by orcs, so she requested that they rescue her and ask for her sister's eyes instead, because she has even larger eyes. Excited by the prospect, Azazel agreed and he prepared to move forward, but Jackurai Sam and Speedy Dragon pointed out that the Lightning McQueen lacked a brain and, since Stewart's initial plan was to make it alive, so that he could turn into it, he had to get one first, so they all went to the nearby bar with Urmok-Bill to see if they could get any. In there they found a man in a hooded cloak with a glass of rocks. Azazel pulled back his hood to see who he was only to reveal a bear with a fez. The man introduced himself as Moneybags, a travelling merchant who sold brains as a part of his company, Brains 4 Days, and was looking for a Golden Axe for his group of golden artifact seekers. They agreed to find this golden axe if they could supply them with brains, which he agreed to, but Speedy wasn't satisfied and he grabbed Moneybags by the collar and demanded he tell them if he knew where Pokimane was and he revealed that not only did he know her, he had turned her into a rock with his magic powers. He then agreed that if they got him the axe, he'd release Pokimane from her imprisonment. They decided to finally head towards Mount Kokunbal, where an orc hideout had been reported. On their journey they found out that it was actually the annual milk throwing festival, so they all got covered in milk, but they made it for their 7PM schedule and met with Kargug, Urmok friend, who requested the aid of the Adron Knights. He then explained that there were two sections to the Orctribe and said that they'd need to send a smaller group with him to attack Urmok-Bill's father, Tarnuk, while the others stopped the other orcs from coming for backup. Xander discussed who to take with Azazel and they decided to take Urmok-Bill, Jackurai Sam, Speedy Dragon, Erik Villa, the Jim Henson man, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle, while Borrorish led the rest of the army to stop the rest of the Orctribe. Everyone prepared themselves promptly and separated as per Kargug's request. Kargug led them to the head's tents, where they instantly started their ambush on the Orctribe. Azazel immediately spotted a chest in the distance, so he flew over as a bird to open it up, while everyone else fought. Sugma Bolls, Jim Henson Man, Urmok-Bill, and Jackurai Sam were able to kill more enemies, but by the time Azazel rejoined the fighter after retrieving a whole GP15 from the chest he was instantly knocked down by one of the two orc generals, so Xander rushed over to heal him up, while Sugma Bolls, Urmok-Bill, and Speedy took him down. Urmok-Bill was eventually able to make his way up to challenge his own father to ritual combat, where he was able to kill him. After the tide of battle had been calmed down and Urmok-Bill had gone down to stop the orcs from fighting with the Adron Knights, so Jackurai Sam and Stewart Azazel entered one of the general's tents and found a nun with a blindfold on. Jackurai took the blindfold off and was surprised to find anime eyes even larger than the nun from before. They explained that her sister was looking for her, so they took her with them. When they got back, Speedy Dragon and Urmok-Bill handed the golden axe to Moneybags, who gave them two brains and restored Pokimane's humanity, while Jackurai Sam and Stewart Azazel reunited the nun sisters together, who agreed to giving them the older sister's eyes, revealing two smaller eyes beneath that would "grow back" after some time. The nun's also explained to Jackurai Sam that, despite their young looks, they're actually 59-year-old twins, so he added them to his collection of old women, then started installing the brain and eyes into the Lightning McQueen to make it sentient, but it had split personality with its two brains, but it didn't seem to bother them. Kingtangapolo - Chapter 5: Rat King The Adron Knights were continuing their travels, but were faced with an unfortunate obstacle. The road on the mountain they were traversing across was getting too thing for Lightning McQueen to go across, so it was suggested that he go back and go around the mountain, then meet back up with them in a couple days. Not wanting to leave him alone, Xander assigned Urmok-Bill and Stewart Azazel to go with him, allowing them to also take three others with them too, since that's how many they could carry altogether if Azazel also turned into a car. The pair decided to take Don Cheadle, Sugma Bolls, and the Jim Henson man. Prepared, they set off and their journey was going smoothly, but when night fell, a giant rat monster came rushing over and threw Lightning McQueen over, knocking him, Sugma Bolls and Don Cheadle out. Understandably shocked, the three of them discussed just leaving them for dead, but they soon realised that the giant rat monster was just Rap Monster, a member of the K-Pop band BTS. Stewart Azazel, sieging his chance, cried out to him and told him that he wanted to join BTS, so he rapped a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him, who was now on a call with his manager. They talked it over and agreed that he was pretty good, so he was told to meet up with them after their break was over, then he just left. Lightning McQueen woke up suggested they camp for the night, so they did and continued their travels in the morning, where they found themselves driving through a completely decimated town, so they stopped and investigated. All they found were corpses, but Urmok-Bill found a man sat by a fountain with three bodies around him. It was Sal Vulcano, who was tonight's big loser, because he was playing "N-Words" (basically Bogies, but with the N-Word) with the rest of the Impractical Jokers, although he refused to say it. After some time, a strange man walked into town and people started turning into rat monsters, including the other Impractical Jokers, who he was forced to kill. Azazel came over and showed Sal his Impractical Jokers t-shirt, prompting him to say, "if you help me find that man, I'll sign that shirt". He then told them that the suspicious man went into a "cave" just a couple metres from the town, but he was actually pointing to TruTv headquarters. They approached the building with unease, but they soon realised that Lightning McQueen could once again not fit through the door, so they had to leave him behind, while everyone else went in. The interior of TruTv headquarters was incredibly dirty and dusty and as they went further in, they were suddenly met with two paths, so Stewart and the Jim Henson man went left and sneaked past a giant rat named Sumo that Azazel decided to just drown anyway, meanwhile Urmok-Bill, Sugma Bolls, Don Cheadle, and Sal Vulcano went right and fought two giant rat monsters, named Jeff and Clarence, although Don Cheadle shot himself in the foot, so he was told to go get a chest, while everyone else headed further in. The chest Cheadle found contained a dangerous amount of cheese. Everyone, except Cheadle and McQueen reconvened and faced down the suspicious man calling himself the Rat King. Stewart questioned the man and asked him why he killed all those people and said that he only meant to kill the Impractical Jokers, because they were play "N-Words", which didn't fit TruTV's version of comedy, and he didn't kill Sal, because he refused to say it. They talked it over and they spared the Rat King and invited him to join the Adron Knights, which he agreed to do. They left the headquarters with two new recruits and four signed Impractical Jokers t-shirts, and as they continued to the meeting place, Rap Monster stopped them again and told them that he and the rest of BTS will be joining the Adron Knights to see if they can record any music in time for their comeback. Relationships Allies * [[Adron Knights|'Adron Knights']] ** [[Xander|'Prince Xander']] Stewart appreciates Xander's capabilities, but he is fully prepared to betray him for his own gain. ** [[Borrorish|'Borrorish']]' '''The two work well together and seem to get along quite well too. Although Borrorish seems to know that Azazel isn't a vampire and dislikes his antics of turning everyone into a "vampire". ** [[Boner|'Boner']]' After meeting the strange dog, Azazel became instantly attached and the two became fast friends. ** [[Marco Forsyth|'''Marco Forsyth]] Azazel met Forsyth in Highland Springs, where he convinced him that he was now a vampire and that he should also join the Adron Knights. ** [[Ping|'Ping']] Azazel met Ping at a bar in Vtoroy and beat her in a game of ping pong. Azazel is somewhat attracted to Ping, because she's married. ** [[Jim Henson Man|'Jim Henson Man']]' '''Azazel seems strangely infatuated with the man, admiring his every move. It helps that the two work well together and enjoy the job too. ** [[Daikon|'Daikon']] Azazel convinced Daikon that he was a vampire, then recruited him into the Adron Knights. ** [[Jackurai Sam|'Jackurai Sam']] They became fast friends and work well as a team harassing older women. ** [[Urmok-Bill Orctribe|'Urmok-Bill Orctribe']]' Despite their numerous differences, the two work incredibly well together and trust each other greatly. They went on a solo mission together to escort Lightning McQueen. ** [[Don Cheadle|'''Don Cheadle]]' '''The two work well as a team and overcome many obstacles together with ease.. ** [[Sal Vulcano|'Sal Vulcano']] Stewart admires Sal's virtues and is a big fan of the Impractical Jokers. * [[BTS|'BTS']]' Stewart joined BTS, while he was with the Adron Knights. ** [[Sugma Bolls|'''Suga]]' '''The two often worked together in teams, while apart of the Adron Knights, although they don't often fight side-by-side. Sugma was the only member of BTS he knew before joining. ** [[Rap Monster|'Rap Monster']]' '''Stewart performed a sample of the Nerd vs. Geek rap battle to him, so that he could become a member of BTS. Gallery K.Azazel|Stewart Azazel (1st edition render) Azazel.JPG|Stewart Azazel following Xander into a room TitleCard2.png|Stewart Azazel on the title card for Kingtangapolo Halloween2019Azazel.jpg|Stewart Azazel in the Halloween 2019 poster Skiddadle AzazelBorrorish.jpg|Stewart Azazel and Borrorish Sketch (Skiddadle) CNY_Azazel.jpg|Stewart Azazel in the Lunar New Year poster Trivia * Stewart is actually Azazel's surname, but the people in his village would put their surname first. * Stewart is only attracted to a woman if they're married. Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Kingtangapolo